No hay mal que por bien no venga
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: Historia de una nochevieja mágica. Potterverso sorgexpandido.
1. Cucú

**I.**

**Cucú**

**_28 de diciembre de 2012_**

—¡MARIPILI!

Pilar abrió los ojos como platos y se encogió sobre sí misma al escuchar la gloriosa voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta, en el piso superior, por la que se accedía al almacén. Acto seguido, las gafas de montura rectangular se le resbalaron por el puente de su chata nariz madrileña y la novela de espionaje (que había camuflado como buenamente había podido dentro del libro _Historia Contemporánea 4.º ESO) _se le escurrió de entre los dedos y cayó sobre la cabeza del pobre _Capitán. _El can profirió un agudo gemido de protesta y su dueña se mordió el labio, casi como si le hubiera dolido más a ella que a él. El perro, mezcla de samoyedo y pastor belga, que llevaba un rato dormido a sus pies, arrugó su morro lobuno y bostezó, abriendo la boca de par en par y exhibiendo los colmillos y su larga lengua escarlata. Acto seguido, sacudió su espeso pelaje negro antes de incorporarse e ir a buscar un rincón menos arriesgado para echar la siesta, a ser posible lejos de las insignes reinas del sótano: aquellas altísimas estanterías repletas de cajas de zapatos.

—Lo siento —farfulló Pilar mientras se agachaba a toda prisa para recoger el ejemplar de _La estela del silencio_ que le había prestado Carmen, su mejor amiga y gran fan de la autora, una tal Almudena Pizarro. Lo escondió enseguida en la mochila del colegio, bien colocada en el respaldo de la silla de madera que su padre había bajado allí junto con el escritorio y el flexo, para que su primogénita de dieciséis años pudiera estudiar en sus ratos libres. A propósito, no era la hora de sustituir a su madre todavía en la tienda. ¿Qué querría?

—¡Maripili! —gritó de nuevo Julia, con un deje impaciente que su hija pasó por alto una vez más para poner en orden sus cosas antes de subir las escaleras y decir adiós a su paraíso de calma y silencio.

Sin embargo, Pilar sí frunció el ceño al oír por segunda vez el maldito diminutivo con el que siempre se referían a ella los miembros de su familia. Lo odiaba con toda el alma; era el legado de su abuelita Pili, al que el apodo le iba que ni pintado por su espíritu inquieto, alegre, impaciente, sociable y coqueto, como de colibrí: parecía una jovencita sacada de una de esas películas del año catampún chimpún en las que Pepa Flores se sacaba de la manga ritmillos de tom-tom-tómbola. Sin embargo, seria, austera, introvertida y reservada, el carácter de su nieta mayor no tenía nada que ver ni con el de ella ni con el dichoso nombre.

Cuando Pilar dejó atrás el almacén, dio a parar al estrecho pasillo de la trastienda, con su corcho y su mesa de barra atiborrada de cachivaches y papeles. Jorge y Carlitos jugaban con las varillas de plástico blanco de un par de zapatos de caballero _Belén Gonzalo_, a modo de espadas láser, con la voz del locutor de Onda 0 de sonido de fondo. Pilar puso los ojos en blanco y le arrebató una varilla a Carlitos, que gritó para protestar antes de de que ella saliera al encuentro de su madre en la tienda. La encontró agasajando a una cliente habitual y vecina de la calle Marcenado. En ese momento, le hablaba maravillas de unos mocasines _Martinelli_ para su hijo, un niño de unos siete u ocho años enfundado en un plumas azul oscuro, que se escondía detrás de las faldas de la buena señora.

—...son estupendos —le aseguraba mientras le enseñaba el modelo en el escaparate—. ¡Y comodísimos! Mi Carlitos tiene unos iguales. ¿Quiere que se los probemos al niño? ¿Qué pie tiene?

Pilar, entretanto, se hizo paso detrás de la mesa de la caja registradora, escondió en uno de los cajones la varilla y se apoyó sobre el mostrador antes de perder la mirada en la calle más allá del vistoso escaparate. El expositor estaba adornado con las luces de Navidad y espumillón dorado, pero, además, lo recorrían las vías del famoso trenecito que su hermano Jorge montaba cada año a principios de diciembre; con sus vagones lleno de regalos (zapatos diminutos, en su mayoría), lo dirigía un muñeco Papá Noel y solía zigzaguear entre el tradicional Belén y las botas, tacones, náuticos, castellanos, manoletinas... Estaba allí para entretenimiento de todos los niños y curiosos del barrio, muchos de los cuales dejaban marcas de dedos en los cristales al pegarse al vidrio para ver bien las pequeñas nubes de humo que soltaba la locomotora roja a su paso. Julia mandaba siempre a su única hija a limpiar con un trapo hasta que volvieran a quedar impecables. A Pilar, dicho sea de paso, no le hacía la menor gracia. Pormenores navideños.

Claro en aquel momento, la joven tenía la mente en otra parte, inmersa como estaba en un dilema interno que no le había dejado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. De ahí las profundas ojeras debajo de aquellos ojos claros de bosque, marrones o verdes según incidiera en ellos la luz. No obstante, ni aquellas sombras oscuras podían estropear la cara guapa —porque la niña no era bonita, era guapa— de María del Pilar Calatayud, aunque ella no estuviera enterada todavía.

Esa misma cara guapa, enmarcada en una melena corta, fosca y oscura, expresaba en ese momento una gran preocupación. No se debía, como pensaba su madre, a la cantidad exorbitada de deberes para las vacaciones (y es que los profesores cuando se acercaban dos semanas sin clase, parecían olvidarse de que existieran más asignaturas que la suya) sumada a la tarea para la escuela de magia, que no era poca. No, Pilar se veía en otro tipo de encrucijada: quedaban tan solo tres días para Nochevieja, era el primer año que tenía permiso para salir y todavía no había decidido a qué fiesta ir, si a la de las amigas del instituto o a la de las amigas de las clases de magia en la que, segurísimo, iba a presentarse ni más ni menos que Manu Azcona, su amor platónico de un tiempo a esta parte... O eso le había dado a entender Carmen, a la que poco más y la fichaban como espía en el CNI.

—Maripili, hija, despacha a la señora mientras atiendo a Eugenio.

Pilar pegó un respingo y volvió a la realidad. El crío se había probado ya los zapatos y había llegado Eugenio con el camión para traer el nuevo pedido y ella no se había dado ni cuenta, abstraída como estaba, pensando en su caballero andante de cejas perforadas. No tardó en reaccionar y fue cosa de coser y cantar; en un minuto, ya estaba guardando diligentemente el dinero en la caja registradora y devolviendo el cambio.

—Gracias, cielo —comentó su madre cuando se hubieron marchado Eugenio, madre e hijo de la zapatería—. Bueno, en realidad, te he llamado porque, mira tú qué mala suerte, que la locomotora no anda.

Pilar se fijó en el trenecito que, efectivamente, estaba parado y con la mitad de los vagones debajo del túnel de ladrillos rojizos, cuyos bordes había quemado Jorge con un mechero y mucho cuidado el mes pasado.

—Dice Jorge que se ha estropeado y que no se puede arreglar —añadió Julia, como si tal cosa mientras recogía un calzador del banco de cuero en que se solía sentarse la gente para ponerse los zapatos.

—¿Y por qué me lo cuentas a mí? —Pilar se cruzó de brazos, oliéndose el percal.

Julia ladeó la cabeza y pestañeó de forma inocente.

—Ah, no sé, por si se te ocurría algo...

No caería esa breva.

—Ya. —Pilar negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco—. Se supone que la magia no está para esas cosas, mamá.

—Bueno, niña, pues ya me dirás tú para que está —contestó su madre con una sonrisa divertida—. Maripili, venga, no te hagas de rogar.

—Bueno, pero tendré que consultarlo en algún libro o... No sé, mamá, con lo torpe que soy... ¿y si me lo cargo?

—Tú inténtalo, a ver que sale... —la animó Julia, con una sonrisa; no dudaba en absoluto de las habilidades mágicas de su niña y eso fue lo que, finalmente, venció las inseguridades de Pilar que, hecha un manojo de nervios, se sacó la varita del bolsillo de la chaqueta de lana y apretó los labios.

Su madre le trajo el trenecito y le puso la mano en la espalda para llevarla a la trastienda donde no las viera nadie porque _muggle_ o no, Julia estaba muy al tanto de Estatuto Internacional del Secreto y no quería poner a su hija en evidencia.

—Jorge, atiende tú la tienda, que tu hermana va a hacer magia.

—Jolín…

—No refunfuñes tanto, hijo, que es solo un momento.

—¡Hala, magia! ¿Puedo ver? ¿Puedo ver? —preguntó Carlitos, emocionado.

—Sí, ven, Carlitos, acércate, que Maripili va a arreglar el tren del escaparate.

El benjamín de los Calatayud se subió a una banqueta junto a su madre donde disfrutar de un panorama privilegiado. Julia dejó la locomotora sobre la mesa y Pilar lo apuntó con la varita:

—¡_Reparo_!

De inmediato las ruedas del juguete comenzaron a girar por sí solas y la chimenea roja empezó a escupir humo como en sus mejores tiempos. Carlitos aplaudió a rabiar y a los labios de Pilar afloró una sonrisa de triunfo.

—Gracias, cariño —le dijo su madre, muy contenta mientras recogía la locomotora para volver a llevarlo a su sitio—. Por cierto, cuento contigo para que te hagas cargo de la tienda esta tarde...

Carlitos, miró a su hermana.

—¡Pero si he quedado con mis amigas del _insti_ para comprar el vestido esta tarde! —protestó Pilar siguiéndola por el pasillo.

Carlitos miró a su madre.

—¿Vestido? ¿Qué vestido?

—¡Mi vestido de nochevieja! —contestó Pilar, molesta.

—Ah, es verdad. Bueno, pues ya irás otro día.

—¡Faltan tres días para la fiesta! —replicó su hija.

Carlitos las observaba como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

—¡Ah! ¿Ya sabes a qué fiesta vas a ir?

—¡No me cambies de tema, mamá!

—Mira, hoy no puede ser. Tengo cita con tu hermano Jorge en el médico. Mañana vamos tú y yo al corte inglés y...

—¡Pero yo quiero ir con mis amigas!

Carlitos se escabulló entre ellas y huyó escaleras abajo, despavorido.

—Pues lo siento, pero no puedes ir hoy, Maripili.

—¡Pero, ¿por qué no?!

—Porque tienes que atender la tienda, por eso.

—¡No es justo! ¡Nunca piensas en mí! —gritó la adolescente, ya en la tienda—. ¡Eres una egoísta!

—No seas soberbia, Maripili, que la tenemos —susurró su madre al tiempo que entraba un cliente.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Siempre me tengo que quedar yo en la tienda! ¡Me voy a quedar sin vida social por tu culpa!

Julia no daba crédito: su hija la estaba avergonzando delante de un cliente. Se dio la vuelta y bajó el tono de voz.

—Como insistas, te castigo y no sales en fin de año —la amenazó su madre—. Y ahora, vete a estudiar.

Pilar frunció el ceño, desafiante, pero giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió de nuevo al almacén, en el piso inferior del edificio, mientras mascullaba entre dientes frases inconexas como «nadie me entiende» y «pues no pienso estudiar». Al salir de la trastienda, dio un portazo. Cuando llegó al sótano, _Capitán_ ladraba al móvil que se había dejado encima de la mesa junto al libro de texto y vibraba insistentemente; estaba en modo silencio.

Pilar suspiró al pulsar el botón verde de su nokia verde y se lo llevó a la oreja

—Carmentxu, no estoy de humor.

—Hola, payasa. ¿Qué pasa?

—Odio a mi madre.

—A mi hermano le pasa igual varias veces a la semana.

—Mal de muchos, consuelo de tontos.

—Ya y tú de tonta ni un pelo, ¿no?

—Ni medio.

—Flipada.

—Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

**_29 de diciembre de 2012_**

Pilar dejó atrás la calle Sánchez Pacheco cuando subió las escaleras que llevaban a la plaza de piedra frente al Auditorio Nacional. Entretanto, rebuscaba en su bolso de piel negro el Abono Transporte Mágico de camino a la boca del metro de Cruz del rayo. En realidad, su madre le había propuesto ir juntas de compras, pero le había podido el orgullo y la había ignorado deliberadamente aun arriesgándose a quedarse sin vestido de fiesta. Había quedado con Carmen y Charo, en cualquier caso, para decorar el local en el barrio mágico, así que «tenía planes» y esta vez no iba a dejar que su madre se los echara por tierra.

Ya en el 3M, y después de haber bajado las escaleras mecánicas a toda velocidad, Pilar cogió el metro de milagro y se sentó en una butaca. El vagón estaba prácticamente vacío a excepción de un mago enjuto en una esquina, que leía el periódico, apartado. Pilar se miró en el reflejo del cristal de enfrente y se mordió el labio, apesadumbrada. Se le notaba a la legua que estaba triste y es que, en realidad, se sentía mal por haber tratado a su madre con tanta dureza, pero, de algún modo... no podía evitarlo. Desde principios de año, había empezado a haber cada vez más y más tensiones entre ellas; era una especie de pulso absurdo e interminable en el que no ganaba nadie nunca. Para colmo de males, las Navidades no habían contribuido a mejorar su relación, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Como las vacaciones habían estrechado el cerco de convivencia por un lado y, por otro, su madre tenía el doble de trabajo con los niños en casa y las cenas y comidas familiares de Nochebuena, Navidad y dentro de poco, Nochevieja (sin contar los preparativos para reyes), el ambiente estaba mucho más cargado y ellas dos, crispadas y atacadas de los nervios.

La calle la recibió con su abrazo de viento helado invernal y Pilar se colocó bien la bufanda antes de salir corriendo hacia la gran librería de los tíos de Carmen, _Biblos_, donde la esperaban ya sus dos amigas con abultadas bolsas de plástico. Las tres accedieron a la tienda, entre risas y saludos.

—¡Pero esto está lleno de muebles y libros! —se sorprendió Pilar.

—Pues por eso os he llamado —explicó Carmen—. Hay que despejarlo todo. Aunque también necesito vuestra ayuda porque... creo que hay un Coco en un reloj de pared antiguo. Vine ayer y algo se movió dentro...

—¡Qué dices! —Charo abrió los ojos como platos.

Pilar, entretanto, se acercaba, varita en ristre, a un viejo reloj de cuco con techo a dos aguas y caja para el péndulo sin cristal. Lo abrió, muerta de curiosidad... y sorprendió a sus amigas cuando se echó a reír. Solo era un Puffskein rosa que, nada más verla, se puso a cantar con voz aflautada:

—¡Campana sobre campana y sobre campana, una!

* * *

**(1490)**

**N.d.a. **Sobre el Potterverso sorgespandido a la comunidad mágica española-portuguesa, tengo que explicar varias cosas:

**Almudena Pizarro: ** guiño a uno de los personajes de Sorg-esp, Almudena Pizarro, bruja y exitosa escritora española, y a un libro que escribió sobre espionaje en la época de Grindenwald al que me he tomado la libertad de llamar _La estela del silencio_.

**Escuela de magia: **Los magos y brujas españoles van al colegio con los niños _muggles_ sin ningún problema y reciben, además, clases de magia adicionales de forma semanal que complementan en campamentos de verano de formación mágica en Picos de Europa (a los que yo me moriría por ir). En general, la comunidad mágica española no vive ni se educa aparte, como los magos y brujas británicos, sino que el grado de convivencia con _muggles_ es mucho mayor en todos los sentidos, lo que supone una ventaja desde el punto de vista social (y tecnológico), a pesar de que también exige a los niños magos cierto esfuerzo: tienen el doble de tarea que los niños "normales".

**Manu Azcona: **Manu Azcona, que saldrá en el segundo capítulo, es otro de los personajes de Sorg-esp. Es mago, tiene cejas y orejas llenas de pearcings y, en este momento, diecisiete añicos. Es de familia _muggle _(aunque su hermano pequeño, Pablo, también es mago) como Pilarica. Su padre es taxista y su familia vive en Vicálvaro si no recuerdo mal.

**El 3M:** es elMetro Mágico de Madrid y se accede a él por el metro normal con ayuda del Abono de Transporte mágico que, al pasar por el torno, te deja pasar al metro mágico. El barrio mágico está escondido en el Madrid de los Austrias. Por cierto, la librería _Biblos_ aparece también en un fic de Sorg-esp, solo que es una filial en Sevilla.

**Coco: **El Coco es más o menos, el equivalente al boggart inglés: son de la misma especie según los apuntes de la Sorg-espansión. Es un monstruo de la tradición española de toda la vida. Antiguamente, los padres solían amenazar a los niños con la llegada del Coco para que se fuera a dormir temprano. Se esconden en armarios (o debajo de la cama, yo siempre me los he imaginado debajo de la cama). Hay una canción de cuna que yo recuerdo de mi infancia que decía: "Duérmente niño, duérmente ya, que viene el coco y te comerá". Con la música suena más dulce, por cierto xD

Sobre _**No hay mal que por bien no venga**__: _El segundo capítulo se llamará Tas-tás porque cucú se dice cuando se tapa uno los ojos y tast-tás, cuando se descubren y, como presagia el coco que no era coco, a veces, vemos las cosas muy negras, pero si las miramos desde una nueva perspectiva... a lo mejor, no lo son tanto.


	2. Tas-tás

**2. Tas-tás**

_**29 de diciembre de 2012**_

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —avisó Pilar, algo desganada, nada más abrir la puerta principal del 3º D. El colgante de vidrio que colgaba del techo y daba siempre la bienvenida resonó en el estrecho vestíbulo de la vivienda, pero ella, acostumbrada como estaba a aquel tilín-tilín, paso de largo enseguida.

Estaba cansada, así que fue directa a su habitación y bufó cuando escuchó las preguntas que le lanzaba su madre desde la cocina:

—¿Qué tal ha ido, Maripili? ¿Ha quedado bonito el local?

Pilar soltó un gruñido por toda respuesta. ¿Es que su madre no entendía que no le apetecía contestar en ese momento? Cerró la puerta de su cuarto tras entrar e iba a dejar abrigo, bufanda y manoplas sobre una silla, cuando reparó en que había un vestido verde de fiesta extendido sobre la cama. Se acercó despacio y acarició la tela, del tacto de la seda. Era de tirantes, corto, aunque no demasiado (calculó tres o cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla), ceñido hasta la cintura y de falda con vuelo. Era sencillo y era perfecto.

Julia trajinaba en la cocina, con los labios apretados y algo apagada. La niña llevaba desde la mañana del día anterior sin dirigirle la palabra y ella se sentía al borde del colapso; últimamente todo lo hacía mal con Maripili: no daba una. Además, como hacía menos de una hora que había llegado a casa de patearse Madrid, se le había hecho tarde y no estaba segura de que fuera a tener la comida lista para cuando llegaran los chicos; por ser sábado, su padre se los había llevado a los Karts de Carlos Sainz de las Rozas.

—Gracias, mamá...

Julia sonrió con ternura al ver a su Maripili apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con la cabeza gacha y su nuevo vestido verde.

—¿Ya te lo has probado? ¡Te sienta fenomenal! A ver, date la vuelta, que te vea bien.

Maripili giró sobre sí misma y la falda giró con ella en el aire. Después, volvió a mirar a su madre con la sombra de la duda y la culpabilidad asomada a las pupilas.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Entonces, Julia se acercó a ella y las dos se fundieron en un abrazo.

—No pasa nada, brujita.

—El local ha quedado muy bonito.

—¿Ah sí?

Pilar asintió, aun en brazos de su madre, que torció la nariz cuando notó que la adolescente encogía los hombros de repente y soltaba un hipido.

—¿Pero estás llorado, tontina?

Pilar se deshizo el abrazo y se llevó las manos a los ojos para limpiarse las dos lágrimas que se le habían escapado.

—Es que no sé a qué fiesta ir, mamá.

—Pero no llores, mujer, que no es para tanto.

—Es que creo que si no salgo con Cristina, Sandra y Marta, es como darlas de lado, pero...

—Pero te apetece más ir a la fiesta de Carmen, ¿no es eso?

Pilar asintió, compungida.

—¿Hay algo más? —inquirió su madre, perspicaz.

—Bueno es que... es que cada vez me separo más.

—¿Separarte de qué, cariño?

—De todo lo que no es mágico. Hasta... hasta de ti.

Pilar cogió a Pilar por los hombros y le dijo:

—Mírame bien —Pilar levantó la mirada—. Si últimamente discutimos más no es porque tú seas bruja, sino porque te haces mayor. Es natural, forma parte del proceso de crecer, pero no tienes que tener miedo a perderme, ¿oyes? Eres mi hija, te quiero y, pase lo que pase, siempre te querré, con magia o sin ella. Nada, nada, nada te va a separar de mí, Maripili, ¿entendido?

Pilar sonrió.

—Vale, pero mamá...

—¿Qué, cariño?

—No me llames más Maripili. ¡Que tengo dieciséis años!

_**31 de diciembre**_

El pequeño piso de los Calatayud en General Zabala estaba patas arriba y Ferrán empezaba a echar humo por las orejas: su esposa y su hija estaban tardando una barbaridad en arreglarse; Jorge no encontraba los zapatos; _Capitán_ ladraba y correteaba de aquí para allá; y Carlitos no hacía más que preguntar una y otra vez: «¿Nos vamos?» «¿Cuándo nos vamos?» «¿Nos vamos ya?» «¿Cuánto queda?». A este paso, tendrían suerte de llegar a casa de su suegra para tomar las uvas... Era una pena porque Julia le habían contado que su madre había preparado carabineros para cenar y a él se le había hecho la boca agua; la comida era su parte favorita de las Navidades.

—¡Aquí están! —gritó Jorge desde la habitación que compartía con Carlos.

Ferrán sonrió detrás de su barba negra y contestó a la decimotercera pregunta del mico de diez años y ojos azules, que lo miraba enfurruñado:

—Ya falta menos.

Llegó Pilar al pequeño salón ya maquillada, con su vestido verde, sus tacones, sus pendientes de brillantes y su torera de punto y a Ferrán se le encogió el corazón al verla tan mayor.

—¿Qué tal estoy? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Muy guapa, brujita, pero... ¿no es un poco corto ese vestido?

Pilar puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Ferrán se rió para sus adentros porque, en realidad, daba igual cuantos años cumpliera su reina mora: él siempre conseguía hacerle rabiar. Se acercó al equipo de música y puso en marcha el disco de los villancicos y así le sacó una sonrisa a su hija. Sabía de buena tinta que a Pilar le gustaban las tradiciones familiares casi tanto como a Carlitos el turrón o a Jorge, los animales y la tradición de nochevieja más importante de todas en cada de los Calatayud era el proverbial baile con su esposa que, muy oportuna, apareció en el umbral de la puerta del salón justo para _Oh, blanca Navidad_. A Ferrán le pareció que estaba radiante incluso con el abrigo puesto. La tomó de la mano con ojos de enamorado, sin preguntar, y la llevó al centro el salón.

—Ay, Ferrán, que vamos a llegar tarde —protestó ella, pero la delató la sonrisa.

Él la cogió de la cintura y ella posó las manos sobre los hombros. Bailaron agarrados ante las atentas miradas de Pilar y Jorge, que se anudaba la corbata en el pasillo. Carlitos no porque había tomado a _Capitán_ de las patas delanteras e intentaba bailar también.

_**1 de enero de 2013**_

—¡Feliz año! —exclamó Carmen, despampanante en su vestido de tubo rojo, nada más recibir a Pilar en la puerta de _Biblos_—. ¡Pero qué guapa!

—Feliz año —Pilar sonrió con ganas y Carmen la hizo pasar:

—Venga, venga, que ya está _todo el mundo_ aquí. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

Carmen le guiñó un ojo y Pilar se ruborizó; maldito el día en que se le ocurriera contarle a su mejor amiga quién le gustaba.

La librería estaba irreconocible sin estanterías por todas partes; el suelo de baldosas negras se había convertido en una pista de baile y el mostrador en una mesa de comida y bebidas en las que José Benavente, que coincidía con Pilar en Pociones, servía copas a diestro y siniestro. Había muchos compañeros de clase ya allí, animados y dicharacheros, felicitándose el año entre sí; alguno ya con el cotillón y, en su defecto, minis de ron de duende con limón. Pilar repasó la sala en silencio mientras se quitaba el abrigo hasta encontrar a Manu Azcona entre la multitud, riéndose de la broma de un amigo. Estaba muy guapo con traje, camisa blanca y aquella corbata roja...

—Ven —Carmen la tomó del brazo de repente y tiró de ella—. Tengo que enseñarte algo. Ya tendrás tiempo para estar con tu príncipe más tarde.

Pilar no pudo protestar, perdió a Manu de vista y siguió a Carmen hasta la trastienda, donde las esperaba Charo en un vestido gris vaporoso que seguramente le habría costado un ojo de la cara. Además, se notaba que había pasado también por la peluquería.

—Feliz año, Piluki —le dijo—. Carmen, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Pilar muy extrañada, pero entonces, escuchó una vocecilla inconfundible:

—¡Si hubiera nacido en la selva, en vez de nacer en Belén, lo habrían acompañado la cebra y el chimpancé! Pampanitos verdes, hojas de limón, la Virgen María, madre del Señor. Oro trae Melchor, incienso, Gaspar y olorosa mirra, trae Baltasar. Adeste fideles, laeti triumphantes, noche de amor, claro sol brilla ya y los ángeles cántando están: Oh Tanenbaum, oh Tanebaum, wie treu sind deine Blätter...

Detrás de Charo, el puffskein rosa que encontraron en el armario de pared canturreaba una retahíla de villancicos disparatados dentro de un **calcetín navideño**. Carmen puso al día a Pilar en un momentito:

—Llamé a mis tíos el otro día a Sevilla, que están allí pasando las vacaciones de Navidad, y resulta que el puffskein no es suyo ni saben de dónde ha salido.

—Estupendo.

—Qué me vas a contar. Llevo cuidándolo yo desde entonces y en un minuto que me he despistado, se ha escapado de la trastienda y algún imbécil le ha dado cava.

—Así está —murmuró Charo mirando al bicho, que se zarandeaba de atrás hacia delante, como un trampolín, mientras había cambiaba a «pero mira cómo beben los peces en el río...» con algún que otro gallo entre nota y nota. A Pilar le pareció adorable.

—¿Cuál es el problema?

—¿El problema? El problema es que tengo que tengo hacer de anfitriona y cuidar de un puffskein borracho que...

—Creo que es hembra —la interrumpió Charo, a la que se le daba muy bien la clase de Criaturas Mágicas. Carmen la fulminó con la mirada.

—Perdón. Una pufskein borracha —se auto-corrigió— que es un engorro.

—La podríamos llamar _Lolita_ —sugirió Pilar que no pudo seguir resistiéndose a coger a la criaturita y acariciarla para deleite de aquella bolita rosada, que cerró los ojos y empezó a cantar «a lulú, a lulú, duérmete niño Jesús...».

—Ay, qué mona —suspiró Charo.

—Estáis perdiendo la perspectiva.

—Mirad, se está quedando dormidita —señaló Pilar—. La dejamos aquí acostada y ya está.

—Ni hablar, que nos la mete doblada fijo. No conocéis a _Lolita _tan bien como yo, que me he pasado dos días con ella —exclamó Carme y Pilar enarcó una ceja porque sabía que su amiga del alma tenía tendencia a exagerar—. Hacemos turnos para cuidarla y listo.

—¿Aquí dentro? —Charo frunció el ceño.

—Si os atrevéis a llevarla fuera, allá vosotras, queda bajo vuestra responsabilidad —Carmen se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quién es la primera? ¡Pido no me!

—Que morro —masculló Charo.

—Venga, me la quedo yo un ratito —cedió Pilar.

Se estuvieron pasando a_ Lolita_ durante toda la noche hasta las tres, momento en que empezó el concurso de baile para el que Carmen había organizado (o manipulado más bien) un sorteo de parejas, de manera que, para bochorno y sorpresa de Pilar (la pobre estuvo a punto de atragantase con el trinaranjus), le tocó bailar con el mismísimo Manu Azcona, que se le acercó para preguntarle si era ella Mª del Pilar, a lo que ella asintió, muda de asombro. Llevaba entonces al puffskein dormidito en el bolsito que llevaba colgado del hombro, pero se le olvidó cuando Manu la tomó de la muñeca para sacarla a la pista. Pilar sentía que en su cara se podrían asar castañas porque, a pesar de que llevaba enamorada de él desde que lo viera por primera vez en clase de Transfiguraciones, jamás se había atrevido a dirigirle la palabra. Se preguntó si seguiría saliendo con aquella chica inglesa, Millie, que había sido su novia hacia ya unos años, pero se le pasaron los males en cuanto empezaron a bailar y Manu le dio el primer pisotón en el vals. El chico se disculpó, colorado, y ella se echó a reír, de manera que se rompieron las tensiones y ella empezó a actuar con naturalidad, con lo que, de paso, se lo pasaron en grande con el twist y el swing (que se inventaron sobre la marcha), aunque quedaran descalificados en el tango.

Manu y Pilar se acercaron a las mesas de las bebidas donde estaba ya Charo, mirando a los que quedaban en la pista probar con una canción de Grease. Carmen seguía bailando con Ignacio Salas, un chico gordito y con gafas que se movía de cine.

—Ese par gana fijo —comentó Charo—. Ella va de rojo y tiene suerte para todo el año...

—¡Ay! —exclamó Pilar—. Se me ha olvidado ponerme algo rojo. ¡Qué mal!

—Eso son supersticiones tontas —opinó Manu.

—En realidad lo suelo hacer todos los años en memoria de mi abuelo Gonzalo, que siempre se ponía una pajarita roja en Nochevieja —le explicó Pilar, con una sonrisa nostálgica.

—Si es por eso, te dejo mi corbata, que me está asfixiando... —Manu se desanudó el nudo de la corbata para luego ponérsela a Pilar alrededor del cuello—. Bueno, chicas, me está llamando mi amigo Juan. Ahora nos vemos...

—Gra... gracias —susurró Pilar, ojiplática.

Charo sonrió con malicia y cuchicheó:

—No hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿eh?

Pilar se echó a reír.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta y como Ignacio tenía muy entretenida a Carmen, fueron Charo y Carmen a abrir, algo desconcertadas, para toparse con una mujer rubia de unos 30 y pocos años, vestida con una estrafalaria túnica turquesa y un par de rábanos colgando de las orejas a modo de pendientes.

—¿Podemos ayudarla en algo? —preguntó Charo.

—¡Feliz nuevo año! Yo quiera _saper_ si encontraría ustedes uno pelo bolita. Mi hijo Lorcan hubo perdido suyo.

—¿Perdón? —Pilar frunció el ceño.

—Creo que es guiri y está usando un hechizo de traducción un poco raro —le susurró Charo al oído.

—Mañana nosotros voluntad volver en Inglaterra y hemos escrutado todo lugar, mas no descubrimos lo todavía —insistió la extranjera.

—Ah, inglesa. Eso explica lo de la ropa —dijo Charo—. ¿Qué es eso de una pelo bolita?

—Me parece que ha perdido algo que pertenece a su hijo —le explicó Pilar.

La bruja británica asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

—Pelo bolita rosa cantando canciones de Navidad.

—¡Ah! Creo que habla de _Lolita_ —interpretó Pilar enseguida—. Pues está usted de suerte porque la tengo metida en el... ¡Charo, que no está en el bolso! ¡Que se ha ido!

Hubo que paralizar la fiesta para encontrar al bicho, que apareció bebiendo indiscriminadamente de una botella de sidra tumbada en la mesa de las bebidas, como si se tratara de un inocente biberón. Con todo, a Pilar le dio penita despedirse de la «pelo bolita» cantarina...

Sobre las siete de la mañana, Manu se despidió de Pilar personalmente y ella, en el séptimo cielo, se lo contó a sus amigas en la churrería después de haber cerrado la librería y haber caminado por el barrio mágico, cogidas por los hombros con los tacones en la mano.

—¡Ha sido la mejor Nochevieja de mi vida!

—Pues espérate a la del año que viene, Maripili —dijo enigmáticamente la Floriana, dejando en la mesa una ración de churros y tres tazas de chocolate caliente.

**FIN**

* * *

**N.d.a Creo que en este capítulo caben menos explicaciones sobre la sorgexpansión. Únicamente que en el barrio mágico de Madrid hay una churrería cuya propietaria, la Floriana, tiene ciertas dotes adivinatorias ;) **

**¡Felices fiestas!**


End file.
